


Give In To Love (Or Live in Fear)

by Bedalk05



Series: I'll Be Your Shelter [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eskel is a Goat Dad, Eskel needs a hug, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedalk05/pseuds/Bedalk05
Summary: How exactly did Eskel acquire Lil Bleater? This is the story of a witcher, a goat, a shifter, and a whole lotta love.*Part of a series but can stand alone*
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: I'll Be Your Shelter [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813378
Comments: 25
Kudos: 140





	Give In To Love (Or Live in Fear)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'm still writing "Take Me For What I Am" but I have some shorter fics like this that I'll be writing in between some chapters. Next post will be chapter 4 though!

If anyone told Kamil five years ago that his chronic pain was actually because he was a shifter and once discovering this, he would spend his years traveling the Continent with a witcher who also happens to be the love of his life, he would assume it was the usual taunting he was resigned to. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined it would be true. Eskel is the gentlest soul Kamil has encountered, and considering Eskel is a witcher, that’s an incredible feat. Despite the suffering and misery Eskel has endured, there remains an innate kindness and softness within the witcher. It’s shown in how he deliberately lowers himself and his voice when talking to relatives or friends of victims, it’s in the way his eyes light up as he’s talking poetry and literature, it's in every touch he brushes along Kamil’s body. Suffice to say, Kamil would gladly follow Eskel for the rest of his days, and with his newfound shifter ancestry, it’s possible that this will be for quite some time. 

As they’ve grown more settled in their partnership, Eskel has reluctantly allowed Kamil to accompany him on some of his less lethal hunts. He has rules though: never against something with venom and never anything that can climb trees. But something like harpies, Kamil has convinced Eskel to allow him to help out with. Of course, it’s not like Eskel needs the help, but having an extra set of eyes, especially from above, has its perks. Feet steady as always upon a sturdy tree branch and cloak and hood helping him blend in, Kamil sets up his shot and looses an arrow that flies into the harpy coming for Eskel’s back. It’s hard to know if Eskel even noticed. The witcher is a blur of motion, sending bursts of Aard from one hand whilst swiping his sword with the other. He’s a fucking wonder. 

Kamil is setting up another shot when he feels talons in his back. Crying out, Kamil finds himself lifted out of his perch. Ignoring Eskel’s panicked bellows, Kamil twists, pulling his arrow from its notch and stabbing it through a wing. The harpy screeches, flailing and releasing Kamil. “ _Fuck,"_ he hisses, as he plummets from far too high to make a smooth landing. Shifting since he’ll have a better chance of not breaking anything as a fox, Kamil braces himself for a rough landing only to be caught by leather and armor-bound arms. The scent of books and rain fills Kamil’s nose as Eskel holds him close and Kamil can feel that the witcher’s heart is beating far too fast. Kamil noses at Eskel’s neck soothingly before chittering as the remaining harpy swoops clumsily down. It doesn’t have a chance to get close before it’s blown through a tree with a burst of Aard. 

Kamil blinks. Eskel has mentioned before that his signs are stronger than the average witcher but this is the first time Kamil _truly_ understands how much stronger he is. As Kamil stares at the now downed tree, he releases a whimper when he spots his broken bow lying beside it. Squirming out of Eskel’s tight grasp, Kamil trots over to nose mournfully at the shattered shaft. It was Eskel’s gift to him and the prelude for them getting together. Kamil has no idea how long Eskel labored making it but considering what he knows about the diligent and thoughtful witcher, he’s sure it took weeks. 

Heavy footfalls sound behind him before Eskel falls to his knees and wraps his arms around Kamil. “A broken bow can be replaced. You cannot be,” Eskel rasps, burying his head in Kamil’s fur. 

Whining, Kamil shifts so he can properly accept Eskel’s embrace. “I’m alright Sunlight,” he soothes. “You caught me.” 

Hair tickles his neck as Eskel breathes Kamil’s scent to help calm himself. “Almost didn't.”

“I’m like a cat,” Kamil grins, trying to lighten the mood. “I always land on my feet.” If the tightening arms are any indication, his comment fell flat. 

Wincing, Kamil draws away to try to check his back. Gentle hands turn him around before running down Kamil’s bare spine, causing him to shiver. Hm. He hopes his clothes didn’t fall into a tree. “They’re not deep, thank the gods,” Eskel murmurs, sliding his hands around Kamil’s chest to draw him back. “Must’ve grabbed your cloak more than your skin.” 

Kamil allows himself to be held as Eskel seeks to calm himself before he shifts uncomfortably. “This dirt is going to end up in some uncomfortable places if we don’t find my clothes,” he says ruefully. In response, Eskel only grunts, burrowing his nose further in Kamil’s neck. Kamil smiles. Overprotective wolf. 

As they travel back to town 10 minutes later, Kamil cradles his bow and Eskel carries proof of his hunt while pinning Kamil to his side, making walking slightly awkward. Not that Kamil is complaining about the clinginess; quite the opposite. Kamil is pondering the ways he could possibly mend the bow when his thoughts are interrupted. “That was fast thinking,” Eskel comments. 

“Hmm?” 

Eskel nods to the bow. “Using your arrow to stab it.” 

Kamil grins savagely. “Considering how we met, you should know that I don’t go down without a fight.” 

Eskel chuckles, the sound deep and molten. “My fierce fox.” Kamil hums happily, wiggling closer into Eskel’s steady embrace. 

When they make it back to town, Eskel throws the harpy heads at the feet of the alderman, crossing his arms. “Payment,” he barks. Usually Eskel is slightly more diplomatic and friendly. Kamil supposes that since usually Kamil doesn’t get hurt on these hunts, Eskel's brusqueness is understandable.

As the alderman does the usual sputtering and bartering, Kamil notices Eskel’s attention drawn to the side where a haggard woman is picking up a tiny goat in front of a decrepit hut. “Sorry little one, not enough food this week,” she murmurs. Mentally shrugging, the sight of poverty and starvation an unfortunately common sight for Kamil, he turns back to glare at the alderman who seems to startle at the stormy emerald gaze of the short man beside a fearsome witcher. With a little more mumbling, the alderman coughs up the coin and Kamil turns toward the stable only to find that Eskel isn’t following. 

Frowning, Kamil searches for his wayward sunlight to find him making his way to the woman picking up an axe. “How much for the goat?” Kamil hears Eskel ask. What? Even with a broken bow Kamil will still be able to hunt for them both with Eskel’s, not to mention his skill with traps. They don’t need to eat a goat, and such a small one wouldn’t do much to feed them both anyway. Kamil draws up beside Eskel, gaze burning into the side of the witcher’s face to try to read his mind and understand what he’s thinking.

Hollow eyes lift up to Eskel, bony hands still grasping an axe. Now that he’s closer, Kamil spots two youngins clutching the woman’s skirts, eyes just as empty of life and hope. Fuck. Licking her lips the woman rasps, “10 crowns.” Kamil snorts. 10 crowns for a tiny goat that looks as thin as the humans? Bullshit. 

He gapes at Eskel as the witcher throws the pouch of coin the alderman just handed them, which was far more than 10 crowns. “Keep it,” he murmurs. What. The. Fuck. A similar thought must be running through the woman’s head but she’s no fool. 

Hands shaking, she places down the axe to pick up the coin pouch and stare into it. When she looks back up, Kamil notices a spark of life that hadn’t been there a minute ago. “Bless you witcher,” she rasps. Eskel ducks his head and rubs along his scar as he is wont to do when feeling uncomfortable. Rather than draw the moment out, the woman picks up the goat and hands it over. Eyes burning with gratitude stare at Eskel for a long time as the witcher cradles the goat with a small smile. “Bless you,” the woman repeats, clutching the pouch to her chest and ushering her children inside. 

Kamil remains silent as they retrieve Scorpion and begin to head from town, his mind reeling. He knew that Eskel has a heart of gold but this just seems utterly foolish. The witcher had spent days luring the harpies from the cliffs down to the tree line where there would be a fairer fight and less flying mobility. How could he just throw the coin away? It’s not that Kamil is angry; they have coin from selling the pelts and meat from his recent hunts. (Often while Eskel hunts monsters, Kamil will engage in the more ordinary sort of hunting for extra coin.) But he’s itching to understand Eskel’s motive.

Kamil is loath to speak and ask the questions burning upon his tongue however, because the sight beside him is perhaps the most precious thing ever. Eskel has secured the shaking goat inside his gambeson and is feeding it hay he swiped from the stable. Only Eskel would go from performing perhaps the most generous act of kindness in the world to stealing a small bale of hay. The witcher contains multitudes. Kamil can’t help the fond smile playing on his lips as Eskel speaks softly to the goat, soothing it and coaxing it to eat more. 

As the light begins to wane, Kamil stops and begins to set camp. Usually they are well-coordinated from two years of practice. This evening however, Eskel seems too busy feeding and crooning at the goat to even realise they have stopped. Rolling his eyes fondly, Kamil ties Scorpion up before gathering some sticks to start a fire. Meanwhile, Eskel has settled on a downed log and is stroking the goat with a look of utter adoration. It’s an expression Kamil has only ever seen shot his way and he’s trying very hard not to be jealous of a goat. Dear Melitele help him. 

The goat has ceased its trembling and has now burrowed itself against Eskel’s chest with a sleepy bleat. Fuck that's precious. Leaving the two in peace, Kamil unloads Scorpion before grabbing Eskel’s crossbow and trudging into the woods. He would much prefer his longbow but beggars can’t be choosers. It takes no time at all for Kamil to find them some rabbits to feast on. By the time Kamil has returned, the goat is asleep inside Eskel’s gambeson and the witcher in question is staring into the fire. Skinning and gutting the rabbits with expert efficiency, Kamil begins preparing them for a solid roast. “So, should I start calling you goat dad?” Kamil inquires lightly, speaking for the first time since they left town. 

As if blinking out of a haze, Eskel lifts his gaze from the fire to stare at where Kamil is preparing their meal. “Huh?” 

Tilting his head with a grin, Kamil gestures towards the goat. “Care to explain why you wanted a goat?” For the first time in quite awhile, Eskel’s expression closes off from Kamil. The hunter frowns. Fuck, he hates when Eskel does that. Stroking the goat, Eskel stares down at his feet for a long moment. Long enough for the rabbit to be done roasting. Seasoning it and noting that they’ll need to visit a spice shop soon, Kamil hands Eskel some meat and takes for himself too. 

While Kamil bites into his meal Eskel just plays with his food listlessly. Finally, the witcher speaks. “I was raised by mountain folk.” Kamil freezes from where he was going to take another bite and draws back with a blink. Eskel has never spoken about his childhood pre-trials, despite Kamil’s gentle probing. Golden eyes flicker up but they don’t have the honeyed warmth they usually hold when looking at Kamil. No, there is an ancient pain in them that Kamil is desperate to wipe away. “Every day I would go out with my pa to herd the goats.” A wistful smile tinged with sadness crosses his lips. “I’d spend summer days sprawled in the fields surrounded by bleats and butting heads. My ma would sing me old hiking tunes to soothe me to sleep and I would turn around and hum them to the goats.” 

His face grows shadowed. “Then there was a famine. A witcher rode through one day to clear the necrophages feasting on the starved dead.” He swallows. “My ma was one of them. My pa had no payment.” He shrugs. “So I became the payment.” 

Horror claws at Kamil’s throat at the implication. Granted, Kamil’s own father was a right bastard on many sides, forcing Kamil into dresses and denying him the right to read since according to him girls only needed to hold house. And though Kamil was ultimately thrown out of his home, at least his father didn’t fucking _sell him._

Placing down his forgotten meal, Kamil draws close to Eskel, and, unwilling to jostle the sleeping animal, leans upon Eskel’s other side and wraps an arm around the witcher’s waist. Eskel bows his head to breathe Kamil in and they stay there for a while, both finding solace in each other’s embrace. Kamil knows that nothing he can say could express his outrage, his devastation, at hearing Eskel’s story. So instead he says the only thing he can think of. “What will you name it?” 

A smile curves along Kamil’s neck. “What do you think about Lil Bleater?”

Warmth like herbal tea spreads through Kamil’s chest and he grins into Eskel’s gambeson. “I think it’s perfect.” 

*******

“Hey Kamil? Have you seen my red tunic?” Eskel asks, rifling through his packs. 

Blinking blearily from where he’s curled in a ball of fluff, Kamil shifts with a yawn. “You’re gonna have to specify Sunlight, you have a lot of those.”’

Eskel smiles softly at the adorably mussed fox shifter as he runs a hand through his hair. Then his eyes widen. “Where’s Lil Bleater?” He asks, panic lacing through him like a sharp knife. Scrambling to their feet, the two men search their campsite only to find the goat curled up beside Scorpion, lying on one of Eskel’s tunics whilst he chews on what looks like a bag of spices. 

Scrubbing his face with a sigh, Eskel snatches the bag from the goat’s mouth, ignoring an outraged bleat. “Not food,” he says sternly, shaking the spice bag. Eskel blinks when he subsequently finds himself being used as a climbing structure as Lil Bleater clambers onto his shoulder and reaches his neck out in a bid to steal the spices. 

“Ah ah ah,” Kamil chastises, plucking the mischievous goat off of Eskel and carrying him over to their packs. “Not for little goats,” Kamil croons. Eskel smiles as he watches the shifter feed Lil Bleater some hay and weeds he pulls from the ground instead. He was apprehensive at first when he made what many people may call a slightly foolhardy decision, handing over his hunt’s earnings in exchange for a goat he doesn’t plan to eat. (He can hear Vesemir’s lecture and Lambert’s laughter now.)

But, he can’t explain it. In Eskel’s long life, he has encountered countless people more bone than fat and has always turned away. You can’t save everyone, not even as a witcher. Yet, for some reason, he saw those gaunt villagers and the trembling goat and was transported back to when he was a lad. Bless Kamil for simply going with it; Eskel doesn’t know what he would’ve done if the shifter chastised his irrational actions. They’ve been traveling with Lil Bleater for a couple of weeks now and Eskel is relieved to see that the goat has gained some healthy weight since then.

Once Lil Bleater seems content with this alternate food source, Kamil turns to the bow he’s finishing. Eskel offered to make Kamil a new one but the hunter insisted that he make it since he blames himself for ruining his other one, which is ridiculous. Despite Eskel’s protests, Kamil is firm in his belief that he could’ve seen the harpy coming if he had been more alert. Regardless, that’s the last hunt Eskel is letting Kamil accompany him on. Even if it’s been nice having someone watch his back, Eskel will gladly take more scars if it means Kamil will remain safe. 

Eskel didn’t know he could feel the joy and warmth he does when he’s near Kamil or even just thinking about him. He never thought he would have a love of his own, people usually too repulsed by his appearance to ever dare approach him. Yet from the first time they met, Kamil never exhibited fear nor revulsion near Eskel. Eskel supposes that when someone has faced monsters that are completely human, you stop being afraid after awhile. Which reminds him, if he ever finds Kamil’s father Eskel may just let that buried darkness within him free. 

“What are you brooding about?” Kamil asks, not looking up from his work smoothing down the wood of the nearly finished bow.

“Hm. Monsters.”

Those all too knowing eyes flicker up, a question written in them. Eskel doesn’t know what Kamil sees in Eskel’s face but the hunter places his materials down to crawl into the witcher’s lap. “Wanna do some reading?” he suggests, nuzzling Eskel’s neck. Breathing in that pinecone and vanilla scent, Eskel smiles and reaches for their packs. When he finds the now worn book of poetry Kamil had purchased two years ago, the hunter shoots him an affectionate grin. Eskel has never experienced the amount of shock and all-consuming love he felt when Kamil revealed this book and read from it independently to profess his love to Eskel. To share his passion for literature with someone still learning to read has been a unique pleasure. Many long nights and slow evenings have been spent curled up together as Kamil worked through a passage with Eskel’s help. It's one of Eskel's favorite things to do. And it's amazing to witness how far Kamil has come from the ashamed illiterate man Eskel met those years ago. 

Shifting them so they’re pressed back to front, Eskel cracks open the book to the poem Kamil first read to him, arms reaching around the shifter.

_You ask me why I stay_  
_You ask me why I'm here_  
_You turn your face away_  
_And flinch when I am-  
_

“Lil Bleater!” Kamil squawks as the goat takes an experimental bite out of the page. 

Eskel scrambles to open Lil Bleater’s mouth as the goat climbs onto Kamil. “You troublesome child,” Eskel grumbles, when it’s clear the goat has swallowed it. 

Sighing, they turn to the ruined page, fingering where it got torn off. “Well, I’m pretty sure I’ve memorized that one anyway,” Kamil says with a shrug. So, as Lil Bleater experiments with whether Kamil’s hair is tasty, the hunter turns so he’s face to face with Eskel and recites the rest of the poem, hands gesturing through the air and eyes sparkling in the sun. Eskel gazes at Kamil as he expresses his love for Eskel whilst a goat attempts to eat his hair, grinning at the tableau they both make. When the poem is done, Eskel draws Kamil into a languid kiss, only to be interrupted by a curious goat. Sputtering, Eskel draws away as Kamil releases a delighted laugh. Eskel can only grin like an idiot in the face of Kamil's mirth. Gods, he's beautiful. Fuck, how did he get so damn lucky? He wants to wrap Kamil up in his arms, protect him from the darkness and pain threatening them on all sides. He wants to save this image, preserve it so on his darkest days he can remember what love is. 

“We can spend a lazy day here before I go for my hunt tonight,” Eskel murmurs, pressing a kiss to his love’s forehead. 

Kamil’s soft expression morphs and hardens. “Are we going to talk about your moratorium on me accompanying you on hunts?” 

Eskel’s good mood sours as the terror he felt when Kamil was swept into the sky returns. Gods, in one second the light in his world could have been snuffed out. No, he can't risk it. Leaning forward, Eskel presses their foreheads together and grips Kamil’s arms. “I can’t lose you,” he rasps, silently pleading for Kamil to understand. 

Hands grasp his and squeeze as forest green eyes gaze kindly into his own. “Life is too miserable already to live in fear.” Eskel closes his eyes with a burst of breath. Why is everyone in his life so bloody stubborn? 

*******

Eskel hates drowners. Brutish and rotting, if the smell weren’t enough, their screams when Eskel kills one of them is overwhelming. Hoping to end the fight quickly, Eskel sets a Yrden trap before dusk falls and then waits in the shrubbery off the water’s edge. As the sun sets, the first lumbering figures stumble into the trap and Eskel sets them alight with Igni before cutting them down. 

He groans as more stagger out of the water. Right, the alderman said it was a large infestation. Dodging a leaping attack, Eskel swipes his sword whilst kneeled to cut down the oncoming creature before standing and parrying a clawing attack. He’s soon surrounded by all sides and Eskel swears. Must be a drowned dead somewhere in the thick of them. He’s scanning the hoard whilst casting Igni and dodging from their attacks when an arrow whistles through the air.

Eskel sighs. Of course Kamil didn’t listen to him; stubborn fox. His eyes widen as he witnesses the drowners scream. Ordinary arrows shouldn’t be able to kill them. Scanning the tree line, Eskel spots Kamil braced in the trunk with narrowed eyes as he looses arrows one after another with barely a second in between. Eskel grins as he dodges another leaping attack and cuts one of them down. This should speed up the process. 

Once Eskel reached and set the drowned dead alight, the fight was as good as over. All it took were a couple more arrows and sword swipes before Eskel finds himself wiping off viscera and scowling at a very smug hunter. “I am gathering what I need from these disgusting dickbags and then you and I are talking,” Eskel rumbles, growling when Kamil simply blinks at him before shooting him a bright grin. 

“Of course Sunlight,” he says patiently, moving to retrieve his arrows. “Whatever you want.” 

Grumbling under his breath about smartass hunters with no sense in their brains, Eskel makes quick work of the carcasses before he trudges towards the campsite. “Lil Bleater better not be raiding our bags again,” he warns. 

Rolling his eyes Kamil retorts, “I’m not a complete idiot Eskel, I tied him up with Scorpion.” 

Harrumphing, Eskel continues walking. “Since when are your arrows fatal on monsters?” He asks. Usually Kamil’s shooting does a good job of incapacitating creatures but rarely can he outright kill them.

Kamil hands him an arrow with a grin. “Made myself a new set of arrows along with my new bow. Silver-tipped arrow heads,” he explains proudly. Eskel stares at the arrow with a whistle. Huh. Clever. Bumping his shoulder against Eskel’s, Kamil raises a brow. “So? Am I allowed on hunts again?” 

Handing the arrow back Eskel releases a sigh. “I hate the idea that you’re endangering yourself,” he grits out. “I’ve survived this long on my own, you know? I don’t need the help.” Eskel kicks a stick off their path petulantly. Rounding in front of him and walking backwards so they’re face to face, Kamil smiles softly. “I know you’re capable my sunlight,” he starts gently. “But having an extra pair of eyes and hands doesn’t hurt. In fact, history would say it helps you finish hunts faster and gets you injured less frequently.” Raised brows challenge Eskel to claim otherwise, making him scowl. 

Another stick is victim to Eskel’s sulking. “I just don’t want you hurt,” he mumbles. 

“Likewise,” is the smooth reply.

“It’s expected of me! It's my damn job! Not yours! This isn’t your world!” Eskel exclaims, stopping in his tracks to throw his arms out as he feels sickening rage boil in his stomach. 

Green eyes flash in the moonlight. “You don’t get to make that call,” Kamil says dangerously.

Growling, Eskel brushes past Kamil and stomps into their camp, dumping the evidence of his hunt as he rips off his armor with careless haste, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. He flicks his gaze up to soulful eyes he can never say no to. With an explosive sigh, Eskel allows Kamil to gently unclasp his bracer and remove it, his anger washing away to be replaced with resignation. “I know it’s scary to care about someone,” Kamil says softly. Eskel just grunts noncommittally, staring stubbornly into space. A sly smile twitches on Kamil’s lips. “You know you’re acting quite like Geralt my sunlight,” he teases gently. “I believe this is the boorish grunting Jaskier has complained about in the past.” 

“Oh? What else has Jaskier warned you about us boorish witchers?” Eskel growls. That smile doesn’t fade despite Eskel’s snapping, though it softens slightly as Kamil unhooks his gambeson. “He says that it took over a decade for Geralt to let him in, to let himself be vulnerable. And Geralt wouldn’t allow Jaskier on hunts until he learned that Jaskier can fight.”

“Hm.” Sounds like Geralt.

“I was happy to brag about how you seem to be more open with your emotions than Geralt was at this point in his and Jaskier’s acquaintance,” Kamil says lightly. 

“How flattering. I’m further ahead than my emotionally constipated brother,” Eskel says dryly, slipping out of the rest of his armor with a sigh. As he does so, Lil Bleater clambers onto his shoulder. Kamil must have untied him when they first came back. Scooping the goat up, Eskel settles onto the ground and buries his fingers and face into the soft coat, taking steady breaths in an effort to calm himself. Fuck, he's not used to feeling so out of control of his emotions. He fucking hates it.

A moment later he feels the press of a warm body beside him and Eskel finds himself leaning into it. “I know you would do anything to keep me safe and it pains you, the idea of me getting hurt,” Kamil says, stroking a hand through Eskel’s hair. “Have you ever thought that I may feel the same?”

Eskel blinks. Oh. Tilting his head so he can look at Kamil, swallowing at the affectionate expression on the shifter’s face, unsure if he's currently worthy of it, Eskel shrugs. “Guess not. Used to being the protector. Not used to someone else caring about my safety on the Path.” 

Soft lips press against his forehead. “Well I do and there’s nothing you can say that will change that,” Kamil says firmly. 

Eskel slumps. “Hate this feeling,” he mumbles, gesturing uselessly at his chest before smiling softly at the imperious bleat he gets in response. “Bossy,” he murmurs, returning his hand to Lil Bleater’s coat.

Kamil rests his head on Eskel’s shoulder. “Well, I’m sorry to say you may have to get used to it love,” Kamil says with a tender kiss to his cheek. "I feel it every single day."

“Hm.” Eskel angles his head to breathe in Kamil’s enchanting scent, feeling something twisted in his gut unravel as he does. “Love you,” he murmurs, lips brushing along Kamil’s neck.

“Love you my sunlight,” Kamil responds, turning his head to draw Eskel into a lazy kiss.

Eskel breaks away to chuckle when they hear a pointed bleat. “Love you too you troublesome child,” Eskel adds with a grin, nuzzling Lil Bleater’s face and receiving a contented bleat in response. His fear hasn’t fully dissipated and it probably never will. But you have to make compromises in life and if helping out in hunts will assuage Kamil’s own concern for Eskel, then the witcher supposes he could concede. Still not getting close to anything with venom or the ability to climb though. Eskel isn’t _completely_ mad.

*******

“You know I’m feeling slightly excluded here,” Eskel remarks, trying to sound cross as he places his hands on his hips and strains his head back. Despite the late hour, apparently their troublesome child wasn't tired and Eskel's ridiculous partner decided to humour the goat. At the sound of amused gekkering Eskel narrows his eyes in an attempt to spot where his mischievous fox is hiding in the trees. When gleeful bleating seems to emanate in the same area Eskel throws his arms up helplessly. “I refuse to climb up there and break my neck to draw you both down so I guess tonight I’ll have to sleep all on my own,” Eskel says mournfully.

He grins as a fox skitters down the tree before bouncing up to him. When no goat appears, Kamil gekkers with a huff before racing back up. A moment later he returns carrying Lil Bleater by the scruff like one would a cat. Eskel releases a deep chortle at the goat’s outraged bleats and squirming. When Kamil places Lil Bleater onto the ground Eskel scoops him up and tucks the goat within his gambeson which calms him right down. “Play time's over,” he croons. “Time for bed.” 

A few minutes later, Eskel is wrapped around Kamil whilst Lil Bleater sleeps securely in the tiny cranny between their bodies. He would fear being squished but the goat seems to be very content if the soft noises he's making are any indication. Eskel hums as fingers tangle through his hair and card through it gently. "Think I should grow it long like Geralt?" Eskel asks, eyes fluttering shut with a sigh. 

"Hm. I don't know if you're broody enough to pull it off," is the amused reply.

Eskel's lips twitch. "Don't say that in front of Vesemir, he has a direct line to our Biscuit Privileges."

The low laugh he receives in response sends delighted shivers down his spine and a peck on his cheek makes Eskel's smile grow. "Well we can't have that now," Kamil rumbles in his ear. Humming, Eskel turns with his eyes still closed and seeks out those enchanting lips. Chuckling, Kamil meets him halfway and they kiss for a long, languid moment before a head butts between them. 

Sighing whilst Kamil giggles, Eskel drops his head back. "Having a son is a real cockblock." 

"Hm. I don't regret getting him. Besides, I'm sure we can be creative," Kamil hums, kissing Eskel swiftly before wiggling down to lay his head on his chest. 

Eskel relaxes in the embrace for a moment, dreaming of introducing Lil Bleater to the rest of the pack come winter when his eyes shoot open. "Oh _fuck,"_ he croaks, eyes wide with panic.

"What's wrong love?" Kamil asks leaning over him with a look of concern.

"My brothers are never gonna let me live this down."

"What exactly? Adopting a goat or naming it Lil Bleater?" Kamil asks, a cheeky smile dancing on his lips.

"Both," Eskel groans, getting a consoling pat on his head for his trouble.

"Geralt has a cat he named Dandelion and Lambert lets Aiden call him "kitten" unironically," Kamil says with grin. "They have no leg to stand on."

Chuckling, Eskel draws Kamil back down to his chest, wrapping a protective arm around him. "Feral fox," he says with a smile.

"Goat dad," he hears fondly in response. Eskel smiles softly. What can he say? It's good to have a goat again.

*******

Lil Bleater is very confused but very happy. He was taken from his herd many light times ago and is now with a new herd, papa bleater and cuddly predator. Lil Bleater loves to ride around in papa bleater’s odd fur and cuddling up to cuddly predator and climbing tall things with him. Lil Bleater didn’t know why cuddly predator smelt like predator until cuddly predator turned into four-legged cuddly predator. The first time cuddly predator became four legged-cuddly predator, Lil Bleater was very very scared. Predators eat four-leggeds like Lil Bleater! But then papa bleater gave cuddly predator pets and Lil Bleater likes pets and then cuddly predator sniffed Lil Bleater and now cuddly predator is the best cuddling buddy beside papa bleater. Lil Bleater is very very happy he has found this herd. Even if they don’t let him eat all the yummy looking things or climb all the tall things. Everyone has room for improvement.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Another Day” to continue the Rent references in this series


End file.
